Into the kitchen she goes
by GabrielTheAnonymousTeen
Summary: Luna tries her hooves in cooking, what could go wrong...right?


"Tia!" yelled the night princess, in her new yelling voice which used to be her royal canterlot voice.

"Yes dearest sister?" asked Celesta.

"Where is my royal chief?" asked Luna.

"Oh he came down with hayfever and I told him to take the day off" said the white alicorn.

"Oh well how am I going to eat now?" the dark blue alicorn said with a sigh.

"Well sister this is perfect you can finally fend for yourself" said Celesta.

"Fend for myself?" she said quizzly.

"It in this case means to cook for yourself, Luna" said Celesa looking at Luna who still seemed a little out of it.

"I get it Tia" said Luna smiling.

"Good, now I have to go to a meeting in Ponyville, I'll be back soon see you later" said the sun princess.

"Bye" said Luna waving her hoof at the white alicorn. Celesta waved back nervously. As soon as the chriot was out of sight, Luna walked into the empty kitchen and opened the fully stocked fridge and grabbed a few things like bread, and cheese she was planning on making her favorite sandwich it was a fried cheese sandwich. One of her royal chef cooked it for when she was a filly she never grew tiard of it. A royal gaurd walked up to her, "princess what are you doing in here?" asked Shadowrain the royal guard. "Oh tis you, you see I'm tring my hooves at cooking how hard can it be?" said the cheerful alicorn. "Wow, wow, what! Celesta must have finally gotten to that age she doesn't care" said Shadowrain.

"What's so hard to understand?" asked the night princess.

"Well it's that she let you near a burnning stove with no supervision" said Shadowrain giggling. Shadowrain stopped after he realized Celesta let her near a stove and what kind of dangers there are. "You can leave captan" said Luna the captan regretfully walked away.

He quickly ran to the other gaurds, who was board out of their minds "guys, guys guess what Luna is tring to cook by herself" said Shadowrain bursting through the door. The guards laughed

"Come on Shadow Celesta's not that dumb" said one of the unicorn night gaurds.

"Well it's true" said the captan making them follow him to the kitchen. The guards watched in amazment to see Luna staring at the ingredents.

"Hum, let's see I've looked at these ingredents for well over twenty minutes" said Luna. She let her eyes wonder for a minute. "Ah the stove now how do you turn this thing on?" Luna said to herself. She ignored the maybe fourty guards holding fire extinguisher in each of their magic. "What is wrong" said Luna.

"Oh nothing" said Shadowrain holding an fire extinguisher.

"Well your dissmissed you may leave" said the blue alicorn.

"Y...y...yes princess" stuttered Shadowrain.

"Good" said Luna "May I recommed turning on the stove" said Shadowrain.

"Oh thanks" said Luna. Shadowrain and the other gaurds laughed nervously as they walked out the room.

"I thought you were lying to us but you were not" said a night guard.

"Well I wasn't" said Shadowrain. The gaurds sighed.

"Should we really be in the barracks and not the hall?" asked Shadowrain.

"I have full confadance, that Luna will be able to cook" said one guard rubbing his front hooves together nervously.

"Your forgetting, this is the princess that couldn't figure out, the internet or even the computer in fact she took it apart to see about what made it run" said Shadowrain.

"Yes I know" said a guard

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm waiting in the hall by the kitchen" said Shadowrain. walking into the hallway leading to the kitchen. He peeked his head nervosly into the kitchen, Luna thankfully didn't start the stove yet he closed the door and stood gaurd.

Luna put her hoof on the front knob to start the stove, she was startled by the clicking noise it made it made her jump and give a squeek. Shadowrain burst through the door "is everything alright?" asked Shadowrain holding a fire extinguisher in his magic. "Nothing is wrong you seem a bit tense is something bothering you?" asked the princess of the night, quizzly raising her eyebrow ever so slightly. The gaurd rolled his red eyes "no nothing is bothering me" said Shadowrain. He walked out the door, and closed door. Luna stared at the flames for a few minutes waiting for it to heat, she then placed the pan on the stove, she watched in awe as the flames got closer to her, until they got to close and burned her dark blue muzzle "OW!" she blurted out. She started speaking in her royal Canterlot voice after the shock of the pain in which she held her muzzle passed. "OW YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF GARBAGE, I SHOULD HAVE YOU BANISHED FOR THAT" Luna yelled.

Shadowrain burst throgh the door "is everything alright princess?" asked Shadowrain still holding that fire extinguisher in his magic. "Yes just got burnt" said the now calm Luna.

"Oh okay princess" said Shadowrain getting out of her way.

Shadowrain breathed out sharply "I still can't imagine that Princess Celesta let her cook all alone" Shadowrain said. He paced the kitchen hallway waiting for another scream from Luna. Luna then walked outside of the kitchen and looked at Shadowrain, "Um what do I do now?" she said with a bit of a squeek.

"Oh yes well what have you done so far?" asked Shadowrain.

"Well I put the bread on the cutting board" she responded.

" Alright, so next step is to butter the bread" Shadowrain said pointing her in the derection of the butter. He then grabbed the butter and set it on the table next to the cutting board. He nervously exited the kitchen slowly. He had many thoghts going throgh his mind on how she could hurt herself or worse he sighed.

"Okay now that Shadowrain pointed me in the right derection, wait where are the knifes, ah here are the butter knifes" Luna said pulling out one of the butter knifes. She was for some reason only using her hooves which made Shadowrain really nervous. The blue alicorn cut a small piece of butter off and put it on the hot pan.

"Do you need any help princess?" asked Shadowrain.

"I am fine" said Luna. She waited by the stove until the butter melted she then placed the bread on the pan a little recklessly she got a little really hot butter on her coat which made her jump again. She then put the cheese on as carefully as she could, so she wouldn't get any more butter on her coat. She again waited for awhile by the stove while hearing hoofsteps outside the door. Luna finished making the meal, she however burnt her mouth on the pan, she forgot the heating pads, she was able to taste the meal as if she was a filly once again.

Shadowrain's jaw was dropped to see that Luna was able to actually cook something "gu...gu...guys come over here" stuttered Shadowrain. The other guards walked to Shadowrain, their jaws dropped as soon as they saw Luna cooked something. "And I was scared that she couldn't cook" said Shadowrain.

"I know, it's odd she couldn't do anything last year and now she can all of a sudden cook" said one of the night guards.

Luna glanced to her left as she raised the moon, she saw it was the chariot her sister was on. "Ah, sister how was the trip?" asked Luna flying up to her sister.

"Oh, I'm just glad to be home it was awful" said Celesta sighing.

"Oh, okay" said the night princess.

"Yeah, anyway how was your first dinner you made by yourself?" asked the white alicorn.

"Oh sister it was amazing I made the meal all by myself" said Luna cheerfully.

"Oh that is amazing sister" said Celesta.

Luna sighed "I can't thank you enough I learned so much about cooking alone" said Luna smiling at her sister.

"Oh I just wanted to have you have something to do while I was out to be honest" said Celesta.

"Well I can't wait for tomarrow to cook for you" said Luna.


End file.
